


Late Night

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink (kind of), F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Nudity and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: After a night out with friends, Henry picks you up and takes you home for a quiet night together.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Soft music was playing as Henry sat on his bed reading the latest instalment of the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. It wasn’t something he would normally read, but you had suggested it so he had to give it a go. To his surprise, he loved it and decided he had to read more of the series. 

Henry hummed softly to the music as he reached out to pat Kal on the head. The Akita had been resting on Henry’s leg all night, waiting for you to come home and join them after your night out with friends. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Henry says as he lifts his gaze from the book to Kal. 

Kal let out a little groan in response causing Henry to chuckle. 

A few minutes tick by before Henry hears his phone ringing. He picks it up and finds your name flashing across the screen. A large smile spreading across his face. 

“Hello, Love.” He greets you after answering the call. 

“Henry!” You exclaim with a hiccup, excited to hear your husband’s voice. 

“You okay, Love?” 

“No! The heel broke on my shoes!” You say, feeling a little deflated about the situation. 

Henry chuckles over the line. It wasn’t the first time this has happened. 

“Do you need me to come to glue the heel on, Princess?” Henry asks before glancing over to the drawer that he keeps the superglue in for occasions like this. 

“No, thank you.” You whisper. “I think I just want to come home.” 

“That’s not a problem, Love. I can come to get you now.” 

“That sounds great.” You reply. 

“I’ll see you soon then.” Henry states. 

“See you soon, Daddy.” 

Henry chuckles before he ends the phone call. He sweeps his feet over the side of the bed and slips his sandals on before exiting the bedroom. Kal followed close on his heels. Henry was just going to stay in the car so there was no point in changing out of his pyjamas. On his way out, he grabs his keys and within a few seconds, he and Kal are on the road to pick you up. 

When Henry arrives at the bar, you’re standing outside with your friend and her boyfriend, a broken shoe in your left hand. 

You bid your friends goodbye and hobbled off to the car to greet your husband. 

You’re met with the intensity of the car heater and a smiley Henry. 

“How was your night, Sweetheart?” Henry asks as you climb into the car. 

“It was good until I broke my shoe.” You hold the broken heel up with a frown. 

“Nothing I can’t fix or buy another pair of, Love.” Henry tries his best to soothe your sadness. 

Before driving off, you pull Henry in for a big kiss, savouring his warmth. As much as he loved your kisses, all he could taste was the remnants of the liquor you had been drinking all night. 

“Shall we get you a burger to soak up all the booze?” Henry asked as he pulled away from the burb. 

“Sounds good.” 

You had found that eating burgers after a boozy night was a good way to avoid a hangover the next morning - as well as drinking lots of water. So every time you went out, Henry would always grab you some burgers and chips on the way home. 

It was always the best part of your night. 

As Henry ordered your food at the drive-through, he placed his on your thigh, rubbing small circles over your exposed skin. It was such a simple act that made you want to cry. Alcohol always made you quite emotional. 

The lady who handed the food to you looked exhausted, causing you to frown. 

“Have a good night!” You called out to her before Henry drove out of the drive-through. 

You looked through the back window and saw she had a wide smile on her face. That made your heart glow. She deserved to be happy. 

It didn’t take long before you were tearing the paper bag open to grab your burger. 

A moan escaped your lips when you took the first bite. It was so bad, yet tasted so good. 

“That good, huh?” Henry asked in a teasing tone. 

“Absolutely!” You giggle as you lean back on your seat. 

“I’m glad, Darling.” Henry smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the skin of your thighs. “Can I have a chip?” 

“Of course!” You exclaimed. 

You grabbed a chip from the bag and lifted it to place it in Henry’s mouth. He let out a groan at the taste, mocking you from before. 

“That good, huh?” You asked in a tone that matched his. 

“Absolutely!” He retorted, a cheeky smile creeping onto his face. 

You chuckled at him, feeling the warm and tingly feeling you get whenever you’re around him wash over you. No matter how long you were married, you could never get sick of that feeling. 

You had finished eating by the time Henry pulled into the driveway, meaning you would be able to race up to your luxurious bed when you got inside. 

It had been a long night, and the heavy cloak of tiredness was creeping over you. 

“C’mon Kal.” Says Henry as he climbs out of the car, allowing the large dog to follow him. 

You jump in fright as the dog whisks past you. 

“I didn’t even notice you were in the car, Kal!” You shout, causing Henry to wince. 

“That’s a pity.” He mumbles as he pulls you into his side. 

“Yeah,” You reply. 

You wrap your arms around his waist as he fumbles with the keys, desperate to unlock the door. 

Kal pushes his way in first and makes his way to his bed in the living room. 

“Do you want to get that high heel off before climbing up the stairs?” Henry asks as he moves in front of you. 

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” You mumble in response. The alcohol was now hitting you hard. 

Henry knelt at your feet. Loosening the strap on your heel and removing it from your foot. It nearly felt orgasmic to have that pressure released from your foot. 

Henry looked up at you with a smile before standing and taking your hand to lead you upstairs. 

The music Henry had been listening to earlier was still playing, making you smile. 

As you sat on the bed, Henry disappeared into the ensuite bathroom to grab your toothbrush and some toothpaste. 

“Here you go, Love.” He says gently as he hands you your toothbrush. 

You smile gratefully at him. He smiled back and leans down to place a kiss on your forehead. You could tell he was tired, but he was trying his best to stay up and make sure you’re okay. You’ll have to show your appreciation for him tomorrow. 

“I’ll go get you some water, Love,” Henry says as he brushes some of your hair from your face. 

“Thank you.”

When Henry is gone, you stumble into the bathroom to begin brushing your teeth. 

It was such a mundane and boring task. You didn’t even enjoy doing it while you were sober, let alone when you were drunk. But alas, it was one of those things you had to do. 

When you finished brushing your teeth, you shuffled into the bedroom and found Henry turning the speaker off. He had kicked his sandals off and was wearing his pyjamas - plaid pants and an old blue t-shirt. 

“Alright, Love?”He asks as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah.” You reply while moving over to the bed. Ready to crawl under the covers. 

“Don’t sit yet, Love,” Henry warned before he moved to stand in front of you. 

You let out a whine in protest. You just wanted to rest. 

“I know, Beautiful Girl.” Henry chuckles as he reaches behind you to unzip your dress. 

He slips the dress off your shoulders, letting it pool at your feet. He places a kiss on your lips as his hands slip behind your back to unclip your bra. 

“I love you.” You whisper as Henry steps back to slip your bra off. 

“I love you too, Sweetheart.” He says. 

You place your hands on his shoulders and slide your right hand up the back of his head to run your fingers through his messy curls. He smiles as you pull him in for another kiss. His lips were soft and sweet, just like him. 

“Alright, Love.” He breathes as he pulls away. “We’ll finish that in the morning.” 

“Okay.” You agree, before bringing your hands down behind your back. “Can I wear your shirt to bed?” 

Henry chuckles and cocks a brow: “The one I’m wearing?” 

You nod while biting your lip. 

Henry nods back and his smile spreads wider as he lifts his arms to pull his shirt over your head. You watch as his muscles ripple with every movement he makes. 

He quickly bunches the shirt up and pushes it over your head. You both laugh as you jump around in the oversized shirt. 

“You look adorable,” Says Henry as he picks you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around him. 

“Thanks, Daddy.” You whisper, burying your face in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” He whispers as he walks towards the bed. 

Henry climbs into bed with you attached to him, allowing him to rub his hand up and down your back to soothe you to sleep. 

He reaches over and switches the side table lamp off. 

“Sweet dreams, Darling.” He whispers, brushing his lips against your forehead. 

“You too, Hen,”You reply before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
